


Baby I'm Yours

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, and so is Shouyo, for the first time this is from Shouyo's eyes, instead of kenma's, it's just a whole lot of fluff tbh, kenma wears his hair back a lot and also wears glasses, once again kenma is Very Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: Casual kissing becomes a Thing between Shouyou and Kenma, and it takes them a long time to confront what it actually means





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for arin, who asked for the prompt _44\. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”_  
> 

Shouyou isn’t too sure how it happened the first time. He remembers sitting in Kenma’s room, chin hooked over Kenma’s shoulder to watch him play a new game that he’d bought, making excited noises every time Kenma passed another level, cheering when Kenma beat one of the bosses. He remembers the feeling of Kenma leaning back against his chest, the way Kenma would give irritate huffs and drop his head back onto Shouyou’s shoulder whenever he struggled to complete a level. He remembers Kenma turning to Shouyou when he finally passed that one level, lips quirked up into one of those soft, barely-there smiles that always make him feel so  _ uwah  _ and  _ guwoh.  _ What he hardly remembers, though, is the thought that compelled him to lean forward and kiss that smile.

They had both flushed bright red, Shouyou’s heart hammering in his chest like  _ boom-boom-boom _ at the wide-eyed look on Kenma’s face. It had taken Kenma several moments to shift back around to keep playing his game. Relief had almost overwhelmed Shouyou when Kenma leaned back against him again. They didn’t speak of the kiss after that.

The second time it happened, almost two months later, Kenma’s hair was pulled back from his face with an assortment of clips that Natsu had lent him, and it didn’t make sense for Shouyou  _ not  _ to kiss him. Summers got relatively hot in Miyagi, so Shouyou would always help blow up one of their inflatable pools in the backyard to keep cool. Shouyou had been the first to throw himself into the larger-than-average inflatable, Natsu following quickly after. Kenma sat off to the side as the siblings laughed and splashed around, watching with curious eyes when Shouyou eventually pulled himself over the edge and trudged over to him. His fringe was stuck to his forehead and the rest of his hair was mussed from the water, and he’d grinned when one of Kenma’s eyebrows subtly twitch at the state of his hair. Whereas Shouyou was shirtless in only a pair of shorts for swimming, Kenma was somehow wearing the hoodie that Shouyou is so affectionate of, and a pair of skinny jeans. He’d softly declined all of Shouyou’s offers to let him borrow more summer-appropriate clothing.

Shouyou had dramatically thrown himself down on the grass beside Kenma, lying on his back with his arms spread wide. Kenma was peering down at him, and Shouyou felt a strange burst of warmth in his chest at the hair clips pulling Kenma’s fringe away from his eyes, the rest of his hair tied back with a bright pink scrunchie (also courtesy of Natsu). It felt like the most natural reaction for Shouyou to reach a hand up and tug Kenma down by the front of his hoodie. Their lips had touched for only a moment, Shouyou feeling Kenma’s surprised gasp of breath against his mouth, before Shouyou released his hoodie and they both pulled back. Shouyou was pleased to see less of the deer-in-the-headlights look that Kenma had the last time, and more of a flustered look.

Kenma had nervously cleared his throat, glancing away with flushed cheeks, before moving to lay down beside Shouyou. They didn’t speak of that kiss either.

The next eight kisses - Shouyou had been keeping count - happened in very similar ways. Kenma would do something that made Shouyou feel all  _ gwah  _ and warm, and Shouyou would kiss him. By their tenth kiss, Kenma stopped being so flustered by the sudden kisses. He would still blush, colour rising high on his cheeks in the most adorable way, but he wouldn’t go out of his way to avoid Shouyou’s eyes or start clearing his throat or scratching at his arm in a way that Shouyou had recognised to be one of his nervous habits.

Their kisses had also become more like actual kisses, instead of the soft touches. Shouyou sitting in Kenma’s lap, lips locked together, panting into each other’s mouths.

Natsu had once walked in on them kissing - thankfully one of their softer kisses - and later on, after Kenma had left for his train back to Tokyo, curiously asked if Kenma was his boyfriend, and Shouyou wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

By the time six months had passed from their first kiss, Shouyou was determined to actually put a name to whatever they were doing.

They were at Kenma’s house this time, since they alternated travelling to Miyagi and Tokyo. The first time Shouyou had been there, Kenma had explained that his parents were busy a lot and rarely came home, although one of his aunts showed up once or twice a week to check on him.

Shouyou is humming pleasantly from his spot on the kitchen counter, legs swinging in the air, while Kenma is busy making them lunch.

“I’m okay at cooking,”Kenma had mumbled the first time Shouyou ate his food and made an awed noise at the taste. “It just makes me tired and I hate waiting for the food to cook.”

Kenma’s hair is pulled back from his face again, tied back with a simple black hair band, and a pair of glasses sit on the bridge of his nose. All of the hours spent staring at screens had finally taken a toll on his eyes, and almost a month back he’d finally gotten a pair of glasses to correct the blurriness that seemed to engulf the world lately. Kenma had described it as “trying to see through a sheet of clingwrap right in front of your eyes”.

“This smells really good!”Shouyou says brightly, sniffing the air.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kenma shyly duck his head. “Ah, thanks.”

Shouyou grins when he sees the tips of Kenma’s ears flushed red, and leans back to fully observe the other. Kenma always looks good - Shouyou has known that for a long time - but today he looks different. A good different. He’s wearing a pair of gloriously short shorts that show off his legs in all of the right ways, and a flowery crop top that Shouyou didn’t even know he owned. Coupled with a cute black choker with a faux cat bell on it and a pair of knee-high stockings, Shouyou finds the thought  _ cute  _ running through his head like a broken record.

Kenma is cute. Kenma is always cute. From the shy smiles, to the intense looks when playing games and the soft laughs and the sound of him whispering “Shouyou” as he kisses down his neck, everything about him is so overwhelmingly cute. He makes Shouyou feel all  _ whoosh  _ and his heart race even faster than it does when playing volleyball. Maybe, he thinks, this is what it means to like someone.

He’s spent the whole day trying to think of how to approach the subject of their kissing. Several ideas have come to mind, but he’s quickly shoved them all away for being too out-there, or too stupid, or too egotistical, or -

“Where’s your mind right now?”Kenma asks, breaking Shouyou out of his own thoughts. He smiles sheepishly, apologising. Kenma is already serving up their lunch, and Shouyou almost starts drooling at the smell alone.

“Thank you, Kenma!”He says brightly, reaching for his plate when Kenma starts to hand it to him. However, he stops, purses his lips, and puts it back down next to his own. Shouyou makes a confused noise, gazing longingly at his plate. The sudden movement of Kenma shifting to stand between Shouyou’s legs brings his attention back to the boy in front of him. “Kenma?”

“Look,”Kenma says. Pauses. Takes a deep breath and tries again. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please….”he pauses again, adding, “Or twenty. Or just. So much all the time that we lose count.”

Shouyou feels his eyes widening, jaw falling open. It only lasts a handful of moments, though, before he grins and throws his arms around Kenma’s shoulders, answering him with an excited, off-the-mark kiss that ends up on his chin. Kenma doesn’t seem to mind, if his laugh is anything to go by. He softly cups Shouyou’s cheeks, and they both take a moment to look at each other.

Kenma’s cheeks are tinged with the familiar shade of pink, eyes soft and adoring. Shouyou wraps his legs around Kenma’s waist to tug him back in, their kiss a gentle brush of lips. Kenma’s fingers twitch from their place against Shouyou’s cheeks.

“So,”Shouyou rests their foreheads together with a grin. “If this is gonna be a regular thing, does that mean that we’re, like…..boyfriends now?”

“Sure, Shouyou.”

Shouyou makes another excited noise that Kenma laughs at, and draws him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Their lunch is cold by the time they finish kissing. Shouyou pouts. Kenma promises to make him an even better dinner to make up for it.


End file.
